heroclixfandomcom-20200213-history
Objects
Objects represent both light and heavy items characters might find on a battlefield. Objects can be placed, picked up, held, and put down. Multiple objects may be in the same square. Object Types Ultra Light (white-ringed) (Removed from 2017 Rules. Only legal in Golden Age Events) All characters have the inherent ability to pick up a light object. * This object is not used when making a close combat attack. * A square containing this object is not hindering terrain. * When used to make a ranged combat attack, this object can be thrown 8 squares and deals 1 damage Light (yellow-ringed) All characters have the inherent ability to pick up a light object. Heavy (red-ringed) Characters using the power Super Strength or some other effects can pick up heavy objects (in addition to light ones) Ultra Heavy (purple-ringed) (Removed from 2017 Rules. Only legal in Golden Age Events) Characters using the power Super Strength and a point value of 100 points or more can pick up ultra heavy objects (in addition to light ones) * The object can’t be used to make a ranged combat attack. * The object can’t be targeted by Telekinesis. * The object is only destroyed when it is dealt 4 damage (instead of 3). * This object may occupy more than 1 square. Heavy Objects and Line of Fire Objects placed on the map do not affect the terrain of the map or movement or line of fi re in any way, with one exception. The exception is that when drawing a line of fire, an otherwise clear line of fi re drawn through a square containing a heavy object becomes hindered. Objects in your Force Your starting force may include up to three objects. They can be any mix of standard or special objects, and any mix of light or heavy objects. Standard light and heavy objects have a point value of 0 points. Objects you include in your starting force (or more rarely, bring in from outside the game) are considered friendly to your force. Holding an Object A character can hold only one object at a time. When an object is held by a character, it is considered off the map and only can be affected by effects that specify held objects. It is not in the square the character occupies and it is not adjacent to the character holding it. If a character holding an object is KO’d or loses Super Strength (if holding a heavy object), the character immediately puts down the object into the square it occupies. If an effect requires that a character not be holding an object, you can’t pick one up or be holding one while that effect is being used. Using Objects as Weapons A character can use an object to either bash someone close by or throw at an opponent, in both cases breaking the object. Two more inherent abilities allow any character to do this. CLOSE Object Action – CLOSE: If this character is holding an object, make a close attack targeting a single character and modify damage +1 if the object is light or +2 if the object is heavy. Immediately after the attack resolves, KO the object. RANGE Object Action – RANGE: Minimum range value 6. If this character is holding an object, make a range attack targeting a single character that, instead of normal damage, deals 2 damage if the object is light or 3 damage if the object is heavy. Immediately after the attack resolves, KO the object. These two actions are known as the “object actions.” Effects looking for an “object attack” identify when a character makes an attack using either of these actions. Note that these abilities only allow a character to use an object in an attack if it can be given either a CLOSE or RANGE to activate one of the object actions, not anytime it makes an attack during other actions or special triggered effects. Destroying Objects Objects can be KO’d using “CLOSE Destroy” and “RANGE Destroy” actions, similar to destroying a square of blocking terrain. When using RANGE Destroy, line of fi re is not blocked by a character occupying the same square as the object. Note that you do not place debris markers when KO’ing an object.